This Is Our Life
by AMEDASANI
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are living in New York with their daughter Macy. Introducing Emily Oliver as the Hummel-Anderson surrogate. Her life has been hard but she finds acceptance and a family with the Hummel-Andersons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone. This isn't my first adventure in writing and not my first glee fic just the first one I'm posting. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Glee. If I did I would put myself in every episode and Klaine would always be together and there would be more than one episode a week. Lol.**

"Why is Macy crying?" Blaine asked Kurt when he entered the kitchen. "Because she demanded I give her a cookie and I told her no. She had to wait until after dinner." "So you're letting her cry?" "She has to learn she can't just demand things. She's four years old Blaine and completely out of control." "She's not out of control" Blaine defended their four year old daughter. "We spoil her too much Blaine. We love her so much that we never tell her no!" "Surely we're not so bad!" "I took her to the park while you were at work today. I sat next to a woman on this bench and watched her play on the playground. We got to talking about our kids. The woman's son walked over and asked if he could have an ice cream cone from the vendor. She told him no because it would spoil his dinner and he said ok and went back to playing. If Macy had asked and I said no she would have thrown a tantrum."

"You're right" Blaine sighed sitting heavily on the bar stool situated at the breakfast counter. "I know it's going to be difficult but we've got to implement some kind of discipline. With us taking turns staying home during the day we're at even more of a disadvantage." "Do you think we should hire a nanny? It's not like we're hurting for money" Blaine said. "Which is exactly why we shouldn't hire a nanny. If we had a nanny then we would both work all day every day and we would never spend any time with Macy" Kurt said. "So what do we do? Make a list of punishments?" "That's not a bad idea. I don't want to jump into this blind though. We should talk to Janette and Rick next door and see what they do. Their kids are always so well behaved."

"Alright, I'll call them tomorrow." Chimes rang through the first floor alerting them to someone at the front gate. "I wonder who that is" Blaine said. "I can't think of anyone that wouldn't call first" Kurt said putting the chopping knife he was using to cut the celery down. He wiped his hands and joined Blaine at the security panel. "What is Emily doing here?" Kurt asked after Blaine finished speaking to her and opened the gate. "I don't know. It was kind of hard to understand her" Blaine said and they headed to the front door. Blaine opened the door allowing the cool April air into the front hall.

"Emily" Blaine rushed out onto the porch as she stumbled coming up the stairs. "What's wrong honey?" Kurt asked as Blaine grabbed the duffel bag out of her hand and helped her into the house. "I'm sorry to come over so late. Could I use your phone?" she cried. "Our phone? Emily honey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked. "I lost my apartment" she cried. "Why?" Kurt asked. "The manager said he couldn't have someone living there that was helping people like you have a family. I don't know how he found out. I haven't told anyone I swear." "Oh Emily, it's ok" Blaine wrapped his arms around her and Kurt did the same.

"How did you get here?" Kurt asked confused. "I called a cab. I threw as much of my clothes into my bag as I could and left. I was scared he was going to call the cops or something." She was still crying even as Blaine and Kurt tried to comfort her. Blaine unzipped her coat and Kurt pulled it off her shoulders before sliding it down her arms and hanging it up in the closet. "If I could just use your phone I can call my cousin and see if I can stay the night with her. I was in such a rush to get out that I didn't know where else to go." "Don't be ridiculous. You'll stay here" Kurt said. "I can't, our agreement..." "Tosh with our agreement Emily. You gave us Macy and you're giving us another baby. You're family now" Blaine said. "I'll send someone to your apartment tomorrow to get your things packed up and brought over" Kurt said.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be a burden. I can stay at a hotel until I can find another apartment." "Nonsense. In fact, I think this new arrangement is going to work in all of our favors" Blaine said. "How?" Emily sniffled. "Well, you're Macy's biological mother and she's going to need a woman she's comfortable talking with as she gets older and she could use a mother's influence right about now. Not to mention Kurt and I could use some help" Blaine said. "She's just one child" Emily said. "One child we've spoiled more than we should have. We're having difficulty with discipline. We're still pretty new to this Emily" Kurt said. "How can I help?" Emily asked. "Maybe you can help us get through to her. You've got experience with kids so maybe you could help us come up with suitable punishments" Blaine said. "Daddy" a small girl with dark brown curls sniffled from the bottom of the stairs. "Yes honey" Blaine said. "Who is she?" "Maybe I should go" Emily tried to turn around.

"No, please Emily. Let us take care of you" Blaine said stopping her. "Let's go sit in the living room" Kurt said. Macy led the way. She climbed up onto the couch. Emily slowly sat herself in an arm chair. Kurt sat next to Macy and Blaine perched on the left arm of Emily's chair. "Macy, you know how most kids have a mommy and a daddy" Kurt started and Macy nodded. "Some kids have two mommies and some have two daddies like you" Macy nodded again. "Well, those kids that have two daddies have to have a mommy too. But their mommy doesn't usually help raise them. She leaves it up to the daddy's to take care of her baby." "Doesn't the mommy love the baby?" Macy asked. Emily choked back a sob and Blaine took her hand. "Sometimes. Because two daddies can't have a baby by themselves they need help so they ask a mommy to have a baby for them. The daddy's give the mommy whatever she needs while she keeps the baby in her tummy."

"And when the baby comes she gives them the baby?" Macy asked. "Exactly" Blaine smiled. "Is that how you got me?" Macy asked. "Yes it is honey" Blaine said. "So are you my mommy?" Macy asked Emily surprising her. "She's pretty smart for a four year old" Blaine told her. Emily looked at Kurt and then at Blaine before getting down on her knees as Macy approached her. "Yes" Emily said quietly. "Didn't you love me?" Macy asked. "Oh baby" Emily teared up "I loved you from the moment I knew I was pregnant with you but you were never mine. Your daddies asked me to have you and I said yes because I knew they would love you sooo much." Macy wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her. Emily broke out into tears as she hugged her. Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other. "Don't cry mommy" Macy said. "These are happy tears" Emily smiled at her.

"Hey, you have green eyes, like me" Macy said. Blaine smiled at Kurt again. "Oh shoot, the food" Kurt rushed off the couch. "You guys were sitting down to dinner. I should really go" Emily said standing up slowly. "Don't even think about it. You're going to stay here and that's final" Blaine said. "But..." "No buts" Blaine stopped her. What happened next was so quick Blaine almost didn't notice. "Bathroom?" she asked her face going green. "There" Blaine pointed to a door in the hallway. Emily practically flew toward the door, wrenching it open and allowing it to close behind her. Blaine covered Macy's ears as he heard Emily throwing up. "Where'd Emily go?" Kurt asked entering the living room. "Bathroom, she uh, was sick" Blaine said jerking his head toward the bathroom door. "I'll get her some water" Kurt said. "Macy honey, why don't you go play in your room until dinner's ready okay?" Blaine asked.

"Okay daddy" Macy skipped off and went upstairs. "Emily?" Blaine knocked on the bathroom door. He heard the toilet flush and she pushed the door open. Blaine entered the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor pressing her forehead against the cool wall. "You okay?" Blaine asked. "Sorry, I don't know why they call it morning sickness when it happens at all hours." "Where's your toothbrush?" Blaine asked. "I don't know if I packed it" Emily said. "Alright, Kurt's got a burgeoning stockpile. I'll get you one" Blaine said. He waited for Kurt to enter the bathroom before leaving. "Here you go" Kurt said handing her a glass of water. "Thanks" she said. She stood up on shaky legs and rinsed her mouth out. Blaine came back with a toothbrush in a box a minute later. He ripped the box open and pulled the toothbrush out before squeezing a small amount of toothpaste on it and handing it to her. She accepted it with a weak smile and brushed the taste of vomit out of her mouth.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked. "Better. Usually there's some warning. Like I smell food or something but I didn't smell anything." "Any specific food? Other triggers? We don't want to do anything to make you sick" Blaine said. "Any kind of fish mostly, and raisins which is weird cause I used to love them. Also any of the axe body spray and deodorant crap but that made me sick before I was pregnant" Emily smiled. "So no fish and no axe" Blaine laughed. "So how is this going to work?" Emily asked as they moved into the kitchen. "You live here" Kurt said simply. "And after the baby is born?" Emily asked. "Look Emily, I think I speak for both of us when I say that you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. Even after the baby is born. We want you to be involved in our children's lives" Blaine said. "And when you decide to move out we'll be completely supportive, although I think we both hope it won't be for awhile. We love Macy but there are times where we need a break so we can have some alone time" Kurt said. "I can understand that. I'll be like the live in nanny" Emily said.

"You're more than that Emily your family" Blaine smiled. "Call Macy down dinner's ready" Kurt said. "What can I help with?" Emily asked. "You can grab those plates" Kurt said as he picked up a plate holding pork chops and a bowl of mashed potatoes. Emily followed him into the dining room with the stack of plates that he had gotten out. As they waited on Macy Emily Kurt and Blaine finished setting the table and sat down. "Are you going to live here now mommy?" Macy asked. "Yes I am and Macy, I'd like you to call me Emily" Emily said confusing Kurt and Blaine. "Why? You're my mommy aren't you?" Macy asked. "I'm your mother but I'm not your mommy. At least not yet" Emily said gently. "Aren't they the same thing?"

"Not really. Mothers bring you into the world but mommies take care of you when you're sick, they play with you and read to you and help you when you need help. So you see, I'm not your mommy yet, but I would like to be. Someday when you're older you'll understand." "When can I call you mommy?" Macy asked. "As soon as you feel I am your mommy but for now, you can call me Emily ok." When they had finished with dinner Emily helped clear the table. "Come on Macy, time for a bath before bed" Kurt said. "Do I have to?" Macy asked. "Yes, and if you're good daddy and I will sing to you before bed" Kurt said. "Ok" Macy ran up the stairs. "She likes it when you sing to her obviously" Emily said as Kurt headed upstairs after Macy. "She loves it. There were times when she was a baby that it was the only thing that would put her to sleep or even keep her asleep. We do sound amazing together" Blaine said as he began piling the dishes in the sink. "I've heard you sing, you've got a great voice but I've never heard Kurt sing" Emily said as she began washing the dishes.

"You will soon enough. He's going to be singing some duets with me on my Christmas album" Blaine said. "Won't that be weird? Two guys singing duets?" Emily asked. "It's been done before but once you hear him sing you'll swear you're listening to a woman. He's a countertenor" Blaine said. "That's impressive" Emily said as she began handing him dishes to dry. "You can listen in tonight when we sing Macy to sleep. You should learn her favorite songs anyway" Blaine smiled. "I'm not much of a singer" Emily laughed. "Everyone can sing" Blaine said. "But not everyone should. Trust me; I used to love to sing when I was younger, for awhile I even did some musical theatre." "What happened?" Blaine asked. "My senior year I was in the choir room practicing for an audition and some jocks heard me. They had been torturing me for years already. They said some hurtful things and I haven't really sung since." "Not even in the car or the shower?" Blaine asked.

"Shower no, car yes, but always with the windows up." "When Kurt and I were dating we used to sing to each other in the car. We didn't care who heard or watched. It was just us, in love" Blaine said. "What did you sing?" Emily asked. "Perfect by Pink" Blaine said. "I love that song. Do you guys still sing it?" Emily asked. "Yeah" Blaine laughed. "So you said Kurt is going to be singing with you on your Christmas album? It's April" Emily said. "Yeah, we're starting to record it next month. We've got to be done by September so they can start publicity, release teasers of the songs etcetera" Blaine said. "Wow, it takes that long?" Emily asked. "No, but because I'm also recording another album and he actually has to work we only have two days a week that he can come into the studio and record with me." "Makes sense" Emily said. "I want Macy to sing something too but so far she's been too shy."

"Well she is four, almost five" Emily said. "I know is that the last of them?" Blaine asked as she turned the sink off. "Yeah" she said and dried her hands. "Let's get you set up in your new room huh?" Blaine asked. "I can just sleep on the couch" Emily said. "For the next however many years? I don't think so" Blaine said and grabbed Emily's bag from the living room. He led her upstairs and down the hall. "When Kurt and I were picking a home we spared no expense, knowing that we were going to raise our family here. There are 9 bedrooms and 11 1/2 bathrooms" Blaine said. "Holy cow" Emily said. "Yeah, I thought it might be a little big but then Kurt pointed out that when our families visit we want them to be comfortable so we have guest rooms and such and we wanted each of our kids to have their own bedroom and we don't know how many we're going to have so..." "I get it." "And then we each have an office. You already saw the living room, kitchen and dining room. There's also a play room and a family room downstairs. Then we have a finished basement" Blaine said "Here we go" he opened a door. "This is your room" he said. "Wow" Emily said as she walked in.

"Kurt picked all of the furniture. Being a fashion designer and an interior decorator he was pretty picky" Blaine laughed. "It's amazing" she said. Blaine set her duffel bag down in front of the dresser and crossed the room to a set of doors. "The double doors lead into the walk in closet, this is the linen cupboard" Blaine said and opened the single door. "And that door?" Emily asked pointing to the door on the opposite side of the room. "The bathroom" Blaine said as he pulled a set of sheets out of the cupboard. "We haven't had anyone over in awhile so we need to make the bed" Blaine explained. Emily nodded and pulled the bedspread off the queen sized bed. She folded it over a few times before setting it on the chair in the corner.

Together she and Blaine made short work out of making the bed. Blaine plopped some pillow shams down on the bed as they began shaking the pillows into their cases and tossing them toward the head. "There are more blankets in the closet if you get cold" Blaine said as they left the room. "I'm usually pretty warm at night" Emily said. "Me too but Kurt, he's got two extra blankets on his side of the bed. He's always freezing" Blaine said. "You don't keep him warm?" Emily teased. "I do my best" Blaine laughed. "Alright honey, it's show time" Kurt said sticking his head out of a door two doors down from them. "That's Macy's room" Blaine explained to Emily.

She nodded and followed him down the hall. "Alright Macy bear, what do you want to hear tonight?" Blaine asked. "I want you and papa to sing 'Somewhere Out There' and I want Emily to sing 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes'...please" she said. "Macy, I'm not much of a singer" Emily said. "Please Emily" Macy turned her big eyes up toward her. "I'll give it a shot I guess" Emily conceded. Blaine crossed the room and sat down at a keyboard. Emily decided she would ask about it later. She sat down in a chair as Blaine began playing and then Kurt started to sing.

"Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight  
>someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight" <p>

Emily was astounded to say the least. Kurt had an amazing voice. Blaine had been right; he sounded like a woman, an amazing woman to be exact.

"Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
>That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there<p>

And even though I know how very far apart we are  
>It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star"<p>

"And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
>It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky"<p>

"Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
>Then we'll be together somewhere out there<br>Out where dreams come true"

When their voices came together she was stunned, they sounded amazing together.

"And even though I know how very far apart we are  
>It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star"<p>

"And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
>It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky"<p>

"Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
>Then we'll be together somewhere out there<br>Out where dreams come true"

"You're turn Emily" Macy said. "What do you say?" Emily asked. "Please" Macy said. "Alright, I'll try but I'm not promising anything" Emily said and stood up. Blaine started playing the piano again.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes  
>When you're fast asleep<br>In dreams you lose your heartaches  
>Whatever you wish for, you keep<br>Have faith in your dreams and someday  
>Your rainbow will come smiling thru<br>No matter how your heart is grieving  
>If you keep on believing<br>the dream that you wish will come true"

"I told you I'm not very good" Emily said hushed. Macy had fallen asleep. "Are you kidding, you have a beautiful voice" Kurt whispered. "Come on" Blaine jerked his head to the door. Kurt tucked the covers around Macy really quick and followed them out into the hall. "I can't remember the last time she actually fell asleep while she was being sung too. Usually she's so into the song that she forces herself to stay awake" Kurt said. "She was probably tired of hearing it" Emily said. "I can't believe anyone could be so deaf as to not hear how beautiful your voice is. You have to sing on the Christmas album with us" Blaine said.

"What? No I can't" Emily said. "Why not?" Kurt asked. "It sounds like a family thing" Emily said after a moment. "And you're family now. Don't deny the world your voice Emily. It rivals a very good friend of mine. Course, she's got a lot more confidence than you seem to" Kurt said. "Yeah? Who?" Emily asked unconvinced. "Rachel Berry Hudson" Kurt said. "You're friends with Rachel Hudson?" Emily was shocked. "We were in glee club together. She's also my sister-in-law" Kurt said. "I think I'm going to faint. I'm pregnant with Rachel Hudson's niece or nephew" Emily said. "Whoa, no fainting, please" Blaine and Kurt both threw their arms around her. "Just an expression, sorry, I'm not actually going to faint. How did I get so lucky?" "Um, we thought you were gorgeous and had a great personality. It's why we chose you" Blaine said. "You thought I was pretty?" Emily asked.

"Well duh, we may be gay but we can appreciate a woman's beauty. You're gorgeous Emily. We wanted our kids to be gorgeous too, course, with these good looks and fashion sense who wouldn't" Kurt said. "You're so full of yourself" Blaine laughed. "I was talking about your good looks honey" Kurt smiled. "Oh, well then thank-you" Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist. Emily opened her mouth to say something but quickly clapped a hand over it instead and made a run for her room and the bathroom. Kurt and Blaine quickly followed after her. She moved surprisingly fast and when they reached her Blaine gathered her hair behind her and held it as Kurt rubbed her back. "You okay?" Kurt asked. "No, dinner was terrible the second time around, no offense" Emily moaned after flushing the toilet. "No offense taken. I don't like throwing up either" Kurt said. "I don't understand this. When I was pregnant with Macy I only got sick once, maybe twice a day." "And how many times have you been sick today?" Blaine asked. "Six" Emily said after a moment.

"Six? Ew, no thanks" Kurt said. "You're telling me. I've been sick before and after every meal. I can't keep anything down" Emily said. "That can't be good for you or the baby. I'm calling the doctor" Blaine said. "It's perfectly normal, it just sucks. Besides, I've got an appointment tomorrow anyway." "You do?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, I called you yesterday and left a message" Emily said. "Where did you call?" Kurt asked. "I only have your office number. I left a message with a woman named Leena." "Oh I am going to kill her. I even asked her if anyone had called and left messages" Kurt said. "What I'm more concerned about is the fact that you only have his office number. You should have both of our cell phone numbers and the house number. What if something happened while he wasn't at the office?" "I had them when I was pregnant with Macy but I moved and the paper must have been in my shredding pile. I called the agency but they would only give me the office number. Told me that if something happened I could call them and they would call you." "Well that's not right" Blaine said angrily.

"Come on honey, let's get you off the floor" Kurt said. "Do I have to?" Emily asked. "Yes" Kurt smiled. He and Blaine helped her off the floor and she sat down on the edge of the tub. "I'll go get your toothbrush from downstairs" Kurt said and hurried off. "What time is your appointment tomorrow?" Blaine asked. "11" she said. "Is it alright if Kurt and I come with you?" Blaine asked. "Don't you have to work?" "Not tomorrow and Kurt can go in late if he wants, it's his business." "What about Macy?" "Preschool" Blaine said. "All day?" Emily asked. "She goes in at 10 and gets out at 2" Blaine said. "It's okay with me. I think we're doing an ultrasound tomorrow" Emily said. "You're about three month's right?" Blaine asked. "Yeah, and I'm actually beginning to show, which is weird. I didn't have a baby bump with Macy until I was four months along" Emily said. "Can I see?" Blaine asked almost nervously.

"Sure, it's your baby" Emily said. She stood up and pushed the waist band of her pants down a little before pulling her shirt up a little. "You probably can't see it" Emily said. "I see it" Blaine couldn't help but smile. Almost on it's own his hand moved out. "May I?" he asked. "Like I said it's your baby" she smiled and grabbed his hand placing it on the small bump. "What's going on?" Kurt asked entering the bathroom. "Look, a baby bump" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt squealed like a little girl and put the things he was carrying on the counter before reaching out and placing his hand next to Blaine's. "In a few months you should be able to put both hands over your baby. I'll be huge" Emily said. "You didn't get that big with Macy" Kurt said. "No, but I also wasn't showing this early with Macy. Which ever of you is the biological father your baby is sure to be a football player." "Must be Kurt's then" Blaine laughed. "I played football for a season back in high school. I was the kicker" Kurt explained when Emily looked confused.

"I was a cheerleader, never really understood football, basketball either. I just cheered for them" Emily laughed. "Here" Kurt said after a minute and handed her the toothbrush. "Thanks" Emily said and brushed her teeth. "Alright, I say let's go downstairs, I'll make you a light snack and we'll sit in the living room and gab" Kurt said. "About?" Emily asked as they headed out. "Does it have to be about anything?" Kurt asked. "Don't worry Emily. Kurt can go for hours talking about anything and everything. You should hear him and our friend Mercedes. They can talk on the phone for hours with hardly a breath." They entered the kitchen and Kurt opened the fridge. "Hmm, something light, sweet, ah, idea" Kurt said and pulled a tub of cool whip out of the fridge. "Oreo?" Blaine asked. "Definitely" Kurt said. Blaine went to a cupboard as Emily watched confused. Kurt whipped up an oreo pudding and put it in the fridge to set.

"Normally I don't like using instant but for Oreo pudding parfaits I make an exception" Kurt said. "I love oreo's. It was like a staple in my diet when I was pregnant with Macy" Emily said. "And the doctor was okay with that?" Blaine asked. "You don't have to worry, I try my very best to eat balanced meals all the time but sometimes a girl needs a midnight snack and a few oreo's and a glass of milk are perfect." "I'm starting to see why you were our top pick for surrogacy. We have so much in common" Kurt said. "I was kind of meaning to ask you, what made you even think about it?" Blaine asked. "Tuition" Emily said simply. "I had just finished college and I had loans that needed paying. I couldn't find a decent job so one day when I was trolling the classifieds I saw your ad. It got me to thinking. With the money the agency was going to pay me I could pay off my school loans and provide a child for a someone who couldn't have children the conventional way. I went to the agency and signed up."

"How long did it take?" Kurt asked. "About a month. They did background checks, looked up my credit history, dug into every aspect of my life and that's before I went through the mental and physical exams." "And you still decided to go through with it?" Blaine asked. "I had some neighbors growing up that always wanted a child. They tried looking for a surrogate for years with no luck before turning the adoption road. No one wanted to give their baby to a gay couple. Personally I could care less if they were both men, both women, or the 'normal' man and a woman. All I care about is if they love each other and will take care of a child. I've seen plenty of people who can have children and then do and abuse them or just simply don't care. I wanted to help someone have a child." Kurt was practically in tears and hugged her tightly. "You're like a shining beacon of light Emily. I wish everyone felt the way you do."

"Someday they will" Emily said. The timer dinged suddenly and Kurt wiped his eyes before assembling the oreo parfaits. "To the living room" he said gallantly. Emily sat in the chair she had previously occupied while they sat on the love seat opposite the couch. "Alright" Blaine said as he sat down "Emily has a doctor's appointment tomorrow and we're going with her." "We are?" Kurt asked. "Don't you want to see our baby? They're doing an ultrasound" Blaine said. "I'm there" Kurt said excitedly. "Emily you should give us your cell phone number" Blaine said pulling his iPhone out of his pocket. "I don't have one" Emily said and took a bite of her dessert. "You don't have a cell phone?" Kurt asked stunned. "Couldn't afford one. After I paid off my loans I was determined not to acquire any debt. I worked two jobs to pay my rent, grocery bill and to keep myself clothed." "How did you get anywhere?" Kurt asked.

"Walked, I couldn't afford to go out or anything so I just walked to work and the store." "Well, while we're out tomorrow we're getting you a cell phone" Blaine said pulling a pad of paper onto his lap and writing it down. "You don't have to..." Emily said. "Emily, you're the mother of our daughter and your pregnant with our second child. You need a cell phone. What if something happens while you're not here and you can't reach us?" Blaine asked. "So it's settled, we'll get a phone while we're out tomorrow. Also we should start thinking about the nursery" Kurt said. "The baby isn't due for 6 months" Emily said. "But we've got to paint and arrange furniture and..." "Kurt honey, calm" Blaine said as Kurt started to get excited "I agree we should pick out paint colors. We can do that tomorrow as well. Is there anything else we should do while we're out?" Blaine asked. "Grocery shopping" Kurt said and Blaine put it on the list.

"Alright, so I'll make a call tomorrow and have Emily's apartment emptied and brought here, we'll go to the doctors, pick up a cell phone, pick out paint colors and then get some groceries" Blaine said. "Sounds good to me" Kurt said. "Emily, what should the movers be packing?" Blaine asked. "Everything but the furniture I guess. I don't have a lot, they can leave the dishes" Emily said. "Right" Blaine made a note. Emily stifled a yawn as she leaned back. "Tired?" Kurt asked. "Exhausted. It's weird, I will have all the energy in the world during the day but as soon as night hits I'm ready for bed. You know it wasn't like this before you guys got me pregnant" Emily teased. "You want me to walk you up to bed?" Blaine asked as she stood. "I'm good thanks. I think I can make it up the stairs" she teased "Good night guys, and thanks."

"Night Emily" they said together. As soon as they knew she was upstairs and out of ear shot they began talking. "I can't believe we were so lucky to find someone like her" Kurt said. "I know" Blaine said and wound his arms around his husband as Kurt leaned into him. While they were going through counseling sessions for couples using a surrogate they had heard all kinds of horror stories. Women that smoked during pregnancy, women with all kinds of police records, women with incredibly bad attitude's and women who did it for all the wrong reasons. When they had been looking for a surrogate she had been their first pick. Her file drew them in. Not only was her picture gorgeous but her school records were near perfect. She had never been arrested, received a ticket or even been pulled over. Every drug test she had ever had to take came back clean. She had never smoked, drank only on special occasions and kept herself healthy.

When they had interviewed her they liked her right away. She was smart and a happy person. They had been nervous about talking to her but as soon as she had smiled they had been at ease. The only thing that was going against her was her age. She had only been 22 and they weren't sure if she knew what she was getting into. After speaking with her for over an hour they had been convinced that she was the one. But being the curious men that they were they had a friend put together some digital composite's of what their children might look like with her as their birth mother. Both men had been stunned. Her hair was a color brown somewhere between theirs and she had green eyes which were completely different from Blaine's hazel and Kurt's blue but damn did they make good looking kids. "What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked. "Macy, our future baby, Emily" Blaine said. "Who do you think the biological father is for this one?" Kurt asked. "I don't know. It would be perfect if it was you. I want to see a little you running around" Blaine laughed. It had been completely obvious to them as soon as Macy had been born that she was Blaine's. Her head of think dark curls were a dead giveaway.

"Macy is so perfect, I can't imagine anything else being as perfect as her" Kurt said. "I can. The rest of our kids" Blaine smiled and kissed his husband. After cuddling on the couch for awhile they both decided that they might as well go to bed. It was nearing 10 and while they weren't particularly tired they had a busy day tomorrow. As they passed Emily's room heading for their own Blaine stopped. "What is it?" Kurt asked confused. "Shh, listen" Blaine said and they were both silent. "Is that Emily or Macy?" Kurt asked. "I think it's Emily. Macy would have come and found us" Blaine said. He knocked softly on Emily's door and opened it. The lights were off in the room but the light from the hallway allowed them to see Emily laying in bed, seemingly asleep and crying. "Emily?" Blaine asked from the doorway. She let out a sob and both men were instantly at her side. "Emily" Blaine shook her a little. "No" she cried.

"Emily, come on honey. Wake up, you're okay" Kurt said resting a hand on her shoulder. With a gasp she sat bolt upright breathing deeply. "Whoa, calm down" Blaine said sitting on the bed. "What, what happened?" she asked. "We were heading to bed and heard you crying" Blaine said. Emily touched a hand to her cheek and pulled it away feeling her fingertips get wet from her tears. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked gently. "I, there's really nothing to talk about. Just a bad dream" Emily said. "You sounded terrified" Kurt said. "What did I say?" Emily asked fearful. "No" Blaine said. Emily almost looked relieved. "How long have you been having bad dreams?" Kurt asked. "I don't have them very often" Emily said. "How long?" Blaine asked.

"A few years. They started when I was pregnant with Macy. Sometimes I remember them sometimes I don't." "What are they about?" Kurt asked. Emily opened her mouth but shut it again. "You can tell us Emily. We're only here to help you" Blaine said. "Stuff that happened in high school. It's no big deal" Emily said. "Emily, what happened in high school?" Blaine asked. "I was teased, made fun of, bullied. And that was just at school. If I got anything less than an A my dad would lock me in my closet. If I burned dinner..." "Did he hit you?" Blaine asked gently. "Yes" Emily sobbed. Blaine held her tightly allowing her to cry into his chest and Kurt wrapped his arms around her as well. "How long?" Blaine asked. "Since I was pregnant with Macy. It doesn't happen often though." "What are they about?" Kurt asked. "High school. I was teased, made fun of, bullied, and that was just at school. If I got anything less than an A my dad would lock me in the closet. If I burned dinner..."

"Did he hit you?" Blaine asked gently. "Yes" Emily sobbed. Blaine held her tight and allowed her to cry into his chest as Kurt wrapped his arms around her too. "How long?" Blaine asked. "It started when I was 10 and didn't stop until I moved here for school when I was 17." "What about your mom?" Kurt asked. "She died when I was 9. I think that's why it started" Emily said. Kurt and Blaine stayed with her until she had fallen asleep. Carefully they managed to lay her down and Kurt pulled the covers over her. They crept out of the room and headed toward their own.

**AN: Alright so what did you think? Let me know by pressing that little button down there that says review. I've got two more chapters that are almost ready to go up. This was 10 pages and I'm going to try and get 10 pages up every few days but no promises. The hard drive on my laptop died a few weeks ago so I'm working off my dads computer and saving everything to USB.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone. First let me just say WOW. I don't think I've ever had so many people favorite/alert a story of mine so much on just the first chapter. Only 1 review though so remember to REVIEW please. Reviews help me become a better writer by letting me know what you liked and what you didn't (in a nice way of course). They can also help point me in the right direction. While I know exactly where this story is going and I know several things that happen on the way most of this is like a spontaneous road trip you never what you're going to see on the way.**

**You can follow me on twitter…..amedasani**

**Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW.**

The next morning when Emily woke up she was startled to find Macy sitting cross legged at the end of the bed watching her. "Are you awake?" Macy asked. "Yes what time is it?" Emily asked. Macy scrutinized the clock on the bedside table and Emily looked over at it. "Can you tell time?" Emily asked. "Yes, it says 9 2 7" Macy said. "Very good, it's 9:27 "Emily said. "Knock, knock. Macy, I told you not to wake her up" Blaine said entering the room. "She didn't" Emily said pulling herself up into a sitting position. "Good morning, I hope you're hungry" Kurt entered the room carrying a tray. Blaine watched the color leave Emily's face.

The way she vaulted out of bed and ran for the bathroom would have been quite impressive had Blaine and Kurt not been so worried for her. "What's wrong? Is she sick?" Macy asked confused. "Come on Macy, let's get you ready for school" Kurt said. Blaine took that as his hint to help Emily. Kurt had never been good with people throwing up around him. Blaine entered the bathroom as Macy and Kurt were leaving. He bent down next to Emily and held her hair while rubbing her back. A minute later she was standing up and began brushing her teeth.

"You don't have to witness me throwing up you know" Emily said. "Kurt and I want to be a part of this pregnancy. Neither of us will ever be pregnant and we want to go through this experience with you. Whatever we can do to ease your suffering or help we'll do" Blaine said. "Thanks" Emily said softly. "No problem, now I believe that wonderful husband of mine made you breakfast. Think you can keep something down?" Blaine asked. "It's worth a shot I guess" Emily said. She sat down on her bed as Blaine brought the tray over from her dresser. She ate a few bites of egg, a piece of toast, two pieces of bacon and a small pancake before declaring herself done.

"You sure?" Blaine asked not convinced. "I really don't want to push it" Emily said. Blaine nodded in understanding. "We have to leave in 10 minutes to get Macy to school. Do you want to come with us?" Blaine asked. "Sure, I can be ready by then" Emily said. "Alright" Blaine smiled and left the room with the tray. Emily pulled her duffel bag onto the bed and dumped the contents out. Quickly she pulled on a pair of stretchy skinny jeans, a purple tank top and a dark blue short sleeved baby doll jacket. She tied it closed with the deep gold ribbon and sat down to pull on a pair of black socks. She picked up her comb and looked in the mirror over the vanity as she ran it through her hair lightly not wanting to disrupt the natural curl her hair had. She pulled her white sneakers on and opened the drawer of the bedside table. She pulled her slim wallet out and slid it into her back pocket before stuffing the rest of the clothes back into the back and heading downstairs.

"Wow, that was fast" Blaine said when she entered the entrance hall. "I don't have a lot of wardrobe choices. When I was packing last night I just emptied a few drawers of my busted dresser into my duffel and called it good. I probably should have just stayed there last night, he couldn't officially evict me until noon today but I was too freaked out" Emily said. "Are you coming too Emily?" Macy asked as she jumped off the last step. "Yup" Emily smiled. Blaine opened the coat closet and pulled Macy's coat out. Kurt took it from him and helped Macy into it even as Blaine held Emily's coat for her. "Thanks" Emily said, a slight blush tinging her cheeks. Blaine repeated the action with Kurt before pulling his own coat on. Macy was the first one out of the door followed by Blaine and then Emily with Kurt bringing up the rear.

Emily watched him lock the door before he joined them at the bottom of the steps. "The school is about a 5 minute walk from here. We try and walk when we drop her off and when we pick her up but sometimes there's no time or it's raining too hard" Blaine told Emily as they headed down the curved driveway. When they reached the gate Blaine lifted Macy up and she pressed a green button. The gate slid open and then closed behind them. Macy instantly grabbed Emily's hand as they started walking. Within minutes they had reached a set of schools. "This is the preschool, that's the elementary school" Kurt said as they turned to walk toward the doors.

Blaine reached the doors first and held the door open for Macy, Emily and Kurt. "Come on Emily, I want to show you my classroom" Macy said excitedly. Emily followed the happy girl down the hall. "Good morning Macy" an older woman said. "Good morning Mrs. Milovitch" Macy said as she started to pull her coat off. "Mr. Hummel-Anderson, Mr. Hummel-Anderson" the woman greeted warmly. "Mrs. Milovitch" Kurt smiled in greeting. "Mrs. Milovitch this is Emily Oliver. She's Macy's birth mother. She might occasionally be dropping Macy off or picking her up" Blaine said. "How wonderful, just make sure you inform the office" she smiled kindly. "Alright Macy, we'll see you this afternoon ok" Kurt said. "Ok! Bye papa, daddy, Emily" Macy said and hurried off to play. On the way out of the school the three adults stopped off in the office and added Emily to various forms authorizing her to pick Macy up from school and retrieve her when she was sick as well as excusing an absence.

When they got back to the house there was no point in hanging around for 20 minutes so Blaine pulled the car out of the garage and they headed into the city. They reached the doctors office half an hour early. "Hi, I've got an appointment at 11" Emily said to the nurse. "Name?" she asked with a smile. "Emily Oliver" Emily said. "Alright, we'll try to get you in before 11 but there are no guarantee's" she said with another smile. "No problem" Emily smiled back and left the window. Just as they were about to sit down in the waiting room Emily rushed over to the bathroom. She pulled the door open and allowed it to close behind her.

"Excuse me, could we possibly get a cup of water?" Kurt asked the nurse at the desk. "Sure" she smiled. Kurt stepped up to the bathroom door with the cup of water and knocked. Emily opened it a minute later. "Feeling better?" Kurt asked. "Yes and no. I was hoping if I tried to eat a light breakfast I would keep it" Emily said and accepted the water. She sat down and leaned her head back against the wall. "How long does morning sickness last?" Blaine asked. "It usually stops right around the second trimester" Emily said. "But you're already in the second trimester" Kurt said. "I know." "When did it stop with Macy?" Blaine asked. "Right before the second trimester. I was kind of hoping this baby would cooperate but no, apparently it doesn't like my food choices. There's is no pleasing this kid" she smiled.

"Must be Kurt's then. He's a notoriously picky eater" Blaine teased. "Emily Oliver?" a nurse called before Kurt could retort. "Here" Emily said and stood up. Blaine and Kurt stood to follow her. "You are?" the nurse asked scrutinizing them. "They're the dads" Emily said. "Oh, wonderful. You'll have to wait here for a few minutes though. We need to draw some blood and then when we're ready I'll come get you so that you can see the ultrasound" the nurse said. "Thank-you" Blaine said. He and Kurt took their seats again to wait. "I'm so excited" Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Me too. When do you think we'll be able to find out the gender?" Blaine asked. "Probably another few months. Do you think we should?" Kurt asked.

"Well we didn't find out with Macy and it made everything 10 times harder. We didn't know what color to paint the nursery or what colors of clothes we should buy..." "Speaking of we still have some of those little boy clothes that I made just in case" Kurt said. "I think Emily needs to be a part of this decision too. I say we weigh the pros and cons" Blaine said. "Always the logical one. I agree" Kurt said. "And names, we need to start thinking about names" Blaine said. "What do you think of Milo for a boy?" Kurt asked. " Milo? I think it sounds like a dog's name" Blaine said. "Oh, yeah it does kind of doesn't it. What about Angus?" "Really Kurt? Do you want our child to be named after meat? We're not in Australia!"

"Well I don't see you coming up with names" Kurt said. "We've still got 5 months and we don't even know what it is yet" Blaine said. "We're ready for you" the nurse was back. Blaine and Kurt were up in an instant with their jackets slung over their arms. The nurse led them into the back hall way and into a room. She closed the door behind them and they saw Emily laying on the table. Kurt put his coat on the chair and Blaine followed his lead before they stood next to her. "Are you ready to see baby?" the tech asked. "Let's do this" Emily smiled. She raised her shirt up. She took Kurt's hand with her left and cross her right arm over her chest to take Blaine 's. The tech smiled and squirted some blue goo onto her stomach. Emily sucked in a breath.

"What?" Kurt asked. "It's cold" she said. "Sorry about that" the tech smiled "Here we go. This is the womb" the tech pointed out. Kurt and Blaine couldn't really see what she was talking about but they trusted she knew what she was doing. "Hmm" she said after a minute. "What?" Blaine asked "What's wrong?" "Nothing per say but I'm hearing two heart beats." "Our baby has two hearts?" Kurt asked in a panic. "No" the tech laughed. "Really Kurt? Two heart beats means two babies. Twins" Emily said. "Twins" Blaine wrapped his free arm around Kurt, small tears appearing in his eyes. "Wait a second, I have to retract that" the tech said looking at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked. "Once again nothing. I was wrong about two heart beats." "So only one?" Kurt asked. "Nope, three!" "Three? Triplets?" Emily asked. "Yup, and here they are. Attempting to play hide and seek." "I can't believe I'm barely showing" Emily said. "Is this your first pregnancy?" the tech asked. "Second" Emily said. "Surrogacy?" the tech asked. "Yes." "That would explain the multiples. It looks like you're carrying pretty far back which means the baby's are taking more room toward your back. That will probably change in the next month as they grow. Don't be surprised if you suddenly seem a lot bigger." "Oh joy" Emily muttered. "Can you tell the genders yet?" Blaine asked.

"Not yet. We'll be able to tell next month. Just let me get a few pictures here for you and we'll be done." Kurt and Blaine both had tears in their eyes as they watched the screen. The tech was nice enough to put a circle with A B or C around each baby. "Alright, all done" she said and used a towel to wipe the goo off Emily's stomach. Emily pulled her shirt down as she sat up. "Here you are" the tech smiled and handed the sonogram pictures over. "Thank-you" Emily said and accepted them. She got off the table and put her short sleeved jacket on before pulled her winter coat on as well. The nurse led them out of the room and back down the hall. "So how'd it go?" the nurse at the back desk asked as the other nurse handed her the clipboard. "Wonderful. We're expecting triplets" Emily said. "Really? Oh they'll be the first set of triplets for us" the nurse smiled happily "If you'd like I can separate the sonogram pictures into frames for you." "Thanks" Emily smiled and handed them over.

Kurt and Blaine watched as the nurse separated the pictures and slid them into special paper frames. She put the small stack in a brown paper bag and handed it back to Emily. "Alright, you are all set, have a great day." "Thanks, you too" Emily smiled and they left. The entire visit took about 45 minutes. "I can't believe it triplets" Kurt was grinning from ear to ear. "I know, it's exciting" Blaine smiled too "How are you feeling about it Emily?" "I don't know. I mean yes, it's exciting and I'm excited for you but it's kind of overwhelming." "We'll do this together alright. You don't have to go through any of this alone" Kurt said hooking her arm. "Let's go see the wizard shall we?" Blaine hooked her other arm.

They walked a few blocks and Blaine opened the door to the Verizon store. "Hello! How can I help you today?" a man asked. "We need to add a line to our plan please" Blaine said. "Alright, if you'll just step this way sir" he said and directed him to the counter. "I'll need your name." " Blaine Hummel-Anderson. It's hyphenated" Blaine said. The man nodded and typed it in. "Alright Mr. Hummel-Anderson it appears that you currently have two iPhone's activated with unlimited talk, text and data. You would like to add a third phone?" "That's correct" Blaine said. "Alright, which phone would you like?" "Emily?" Blaine asked. "What?" she looked up from the phone she and Kurt were looking at. "Which phone do you want?" he asked. "Oh I don't care" she said as she and Kurt joined him at the counter.

"iPhone?" Blaine asked Kurt. "iPhone" Kurt nodded. "We'll take an iPhone" Blaine said. "I'll be right back" the man smiled and went into the back room. Kurt moved over the accessory wall and began examining it. The man came back with the phone and opened the box. He put the battery in it and began copying things from the box onto the computer screen. He turned the phone on and handed it over. Blaine handed it to Emily who looked at it. "Here's your phone number" the man wrote it down on a post it and stuck it to the box "Will there be anything else?" "We'll take these too" Kurt said putting several packages onto the counter. The man picked up the scanning gun and began scanning the items. "Alright so we have one iPhone, a blue tooth headset, screen protectors, three battery expansion cases, and a $100 iTunes gift card. Will that be all for you today?" the man asked.

"Yes" Blaine said. "Your total is $736.40." Blaine pulled his wallet out and handed over his credit card even as Emily's eye brows shot into the air. "Thank-you Mr. Hummel-Anderson. You have a wonderful day" the man smiled. "Thank-you, you too" Blaine said putting his wallet away and taking the bag. "I cannot believe you just spent so much money" Emily said as they left the store. "It's pocket change" Kurt said hooking her arm again. "It was $700" Emily said. "Like he said, pocket change. Emily, I'm a very successful recording artist and I own my own studio. Kurt is a very successful fashion designer and interior decorator. We don't worry about money." "But still..." "No, just enjoy your new phone" Kurt said.

Emily smiled and pulled the phone from her pocket. "You'll have plenty of time to really play with it when we get home but for now I say we go get the car and then head to the grocery store. We've got to pick Macy up in about 2 hours" Blaine said. They walked back to the car and headed for the grocery store. Kurt grabbed a cart and they started in the first aisle. Blaine grabbed a case of Pepsi and a case of Root Beer and put them on the bottom rack of the cart. "Did you ask the doctor about the morning sickness?" Kurt asked having completely forgotten earlier. "Yeah. She said it should start dissipating within the next one to two weeks. Some women are sick through their entire pregnancy though. She said carbonated water and saltines should help."

"Carbonated water? Yuck" Blaine said but found it on the shelf and added it to the bottom of the cart. They moved through the store quickly, Blaine grabbing the junk food and Kurt picking out the healthier things. "You said oreo's right Emily?" Blaine asked examining all of the oreo options. "Yeah." "Which kind?" "Double stuffed is best. It's freaking awesome dipped in cool whip" she said. "Really?" Blaine 's eyes lit up. "Oh no" Kurt moaned knowing what was coming. Blaine picked up several packages of the double stuffed oreo's and then rushed off. "Where did he go?" Emily asked. "To get some cool whip" Kurt said. "Seriously? All because I said they go well together?" "He's a junk food addict. I'm lucky he doesn't look it but cool whip is one of his favorite things" Kurt said. "It's delicious" Blaine said from behind them and put the things in the cart. "I keep telling him whipped cream is better" Kurt said.

"No way" Blaine said. "I have to agree with Blaine on this one. Whipped cream is ok but it melts all funny after like 30 seconds and I feel like I can taste the propellant" Emily said. "Thank-you Emily. I have a new favorite" Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Did you just lick my cheek?" she asked after a second. Kurt burst into laughter. "Maybe" Blaine said sheepishly. "I can't believe you just did that" she said using his sleeve to wipe her cheek off. "I'm married to a 5 year old and raising a 4 year old" Kurt said. "Well I'm married to an 80 year old" Blaine said. "You so did not just call me old." "I so did, what are you going to do about it?" Blaine took off at a run seeing the look on Kurt's face.

Kurt took off after him leaving Emily standing at the cart holding in her stunned laughter. "You're husband?" an older woman asked. "No" Emily said. "Brothers?" "Kind of." "It's nice to see young people having fun" she said and walked off. Emily grabbed hold of the cart and continued shopping going off of what was on the list Kurt had left. She made it to the freezer section before she felt her pocket vibrating and making noise. "Hello?" she answered her phone confused. "It's Kurt, where did you go?" "How'd you get my number?" she asked. "I put it in my phone off the post it." "Oh, well I'm in the freezer section" Emily said. "We'll be there in 10 seconds" Kurt said and they hung up.

A few minutes later Kurt and Blaine appeared. "10 seconds huh?" Emily smirked. "Shush, alright, we've got 30 minutes before we have to pick Macy up so let's get this done fast. Blaine you go get the steaks, Emily get the ice cream and I'll get the wine" Kurt said. They separated and came back only to have new assignments. With the splitting up they finished faster and headed directly for the checkout with an overfull cart. They loaded the groceries into the trunk of the car and hurried off to go pick Macy up.

"Hi daddy, papa, Emily" Macy said as she ran to them. "Hello Macy bear" Blaine caught her as she jumped into his arms "How was your day?" "It was great, I drew a picture." "Cool, we'll put it on the fridge as soon as we get home" Blaine said. "You brought the car?" Macy asked seeing the car across the street. "Yeah, we were out shopping" Blaine said setting her down. Macy then hugged Kurt and Emily. "What is that? Daddy and Papa don't have that" Macy said pocking the small baby bump. "Oh, careful" Emily said putting a hand where she had poked. "We've got some big news when we get home honey" Kurt said. They headed across the street and Kurt buckled Macy into the booster seat. Upon reaching the house Blaine pulled the car into the garage.

Macy got out immediately and opened the door leading into the house. She left it open and headed through the wash room into the kitchen where she began unpacking her backpack onto the kitchen table. Kurt, Blaine and Emily worked on moving the grocery bags into the kitchen and filling all of the counters. As Blaine sat down next to Macy at the table Kurt started prepping a snack for her and Emily started unloading the groceries. As she emptied the bags she folded them. "Do you keep the bags?" she asked Kurt. "Yeah, they go under the island sink" Kurt said. Emily nodded and opened the cabinet door before sliding the bags into their appropriate place. She opened the fridge next and started putting things away. Kurt set Macy's prepared snack of bologna, cheese and crackers in front of her before putting the frozen things away.

"Where should these go?" Emily asked of everything that was left. "Oreo's, pudding, crackers, popcorn, snack cakes and fruit snacks all go in the snack cupboard, that one" Kurt said pointing to the farthest cupboard. Emily gathered the mentioned items and carried them over the cupboard where she put them away. She watched where Kurt put everything else keeping mental notes of where everything went. "You guys should come see Macy's picture" Blaine said. Kurt headed over to the table and sat down on Macy's other side. "Oh Macy it's beautiful" Kurt said. "Come see Emily" Macy said happily. Emily stepped up behind the girl and looked down at the picture.

"Mrs. Milovitch told us to draw a picture of our family. This is Daddy" Macy pointed to the man with dark hair and a bow tie holding her hand "This is Papa" she said pointing to the man holding her other hand who was slightly taller than the other man, with light brown hair and a scarf "And this is you Emily" Macy said pointing to the image she had drawn of Emily. Emily laughed lightly "It's so beautiful Macy." The image of her was shorter than both Blaine and Kurt given she was about two inches shorter than Blaine. Macy had used a brown crayon to draw her curly hair. Emily had to laugh because Macy had drawn her hair almost to her feet when in reality Emily's hair was only long enough to tuck into her jeans. "This is going on the fridge" Kurt said and took the picture. He pulled several magnets out of a drawer and secured it to the fridge.

"Macy honey, we need to talk to you" Blaine said as Kurt rejoined them. "Did I do something bad?" Macy asked. "No not at all honey" Kurt said taking his seat. "You know you asked why Emily has a bump on her tummy?" Blaine asked. "Yes" Macy said. "Well honey Emily is pregnant. You're going to be a big sister" Kurt said. "Really?" Macy's eyes went wide. "Yup. In about 5 months you're going to have three siblings" Blaine said. "Three?" Her eyes were still wide. Kurt and Blaine smiled and nodded. Macy pushed her chair out and walked the few steps to where Emily was standing. "Babies in there?" Macy asked pointing to her stomach. "Yup" Emily smiled. "Hello babies" Macy put both of her hands on Emily's stomach. Emily covered her hands with her own.

Tears formed in Emily's eyes as Macy continued talking to them. Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture. He showed it to Blaine who smiled. The picture was profile. Emily and Macy were standing in front of the sliding glass doors and the light was streaming in casting an ethereal looking glow about them. "You could win a photography contest with that photo" Blaine whispered and kissed his husband. "Papa, Daddy" Macy said suddenly and sternly. "Yes Macy?" Kurt asked. "We're not ready for a baby" Macy said. "What do you mean honey?" Blaine asked. "They don't have beds or clothes" Macy said. "Don't you worry about that Macy. We'll take care of that really quick" Kurt smiled. "We didn't pick out paint colors today" Blaine face palmed.

"It's okay. I think we should wait until next month when we find out the genders" Kurt said. "You want to find out?" Emily asked. "We were going to talk about it with you. We talked earlier and we think it's a good idea. We've weighed some pros and con's and looked back at when we were preparing for Macy" Blaine said. "We had a hard time deciding on nursery colors and clothes and furniture. I still have some boy clothes that I made just in case" Kurt said. "And we'll be prepping for three babies. I think it'll be easier all around. Especially the baby shower" Blaine said.

"Baby shower?" Emily asked. "Of course! Our friends threw a baby shower for us before Macy was born. Some of them were none to thrilled that we didn't know if she was a boy or a girl" Blaine said. "I'm a girl daddy" Macy said. "Of course you are darlin' but we didn't know that before you born" Blaine said picking her up and kissing her cheek. Kurt smiled at his husband and daughter. Just then Kurt's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, you have not called me in three days" a woman said loud enough that Emily could hear. "Hello to you too Rachel. We've had a really busy past few days" Kurt said. "I guess you're forgiven. Let me talk to my niece." "Oh that's nice, call me all mad at me than don't even say hello and ask to speak with my daughter. I see how this works" Kurt said. "Yes now let me talk to my angel" Rachel said. Kurt handed his phone over to Macy who had been holding out her hands. "Hi Auntie Rachel." "Hi Mace, how are you?" "I'm great. I met my mommy, and I drew a picture of my daddy, papa me and Emily and I'm gonna be a big sister and I had bologna, cheese and crackers for snack and..."

"Slow down peanut, can I talk to your papa for a second?" "She wants to talk to you" Macy handed the phone back to Kurt who had gone two shades lighter. "Hi Rach" Kurt practically whispered. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, what is going on over there? Why have I not heard about any of this?" "It's kind of a long story Rach. We wanted to keep it a secret for awhile." "And what's this about her mom?" "The woman who had Macy for us is named Emily to clear that up and she's our surrogate again" Kurt explained. "We'll I'm happy for you. I want to meet her" Rachel said. "Sure, why don't we get together for dinner here this weekend. I'll cook and Blaine and Finn can watch the game and Macy and Jackson can play" Kurt said.

"Sounds good, so we'll see you on Sunday at 2? The game starts at 3 I think" Rachel said. "Sounds great. See you then" Kurt said and hung up. "The Hudson's will be joining us on Sunday at 2" Kurt said and wrote it down on the calendar that graced the freezer. "The Hudson's? As in Rachel Hudson?" Emily asked. "Yup, she wants to meet you" Kurt said. "OMG" Emily said. "Did you just say OMG?" Blaine asked. "Did you just say it?" Kurt asked him. "Auntie Rachel is coming? Uncle Finn too?" Macy asked. "That's right" Kurt said "And Jackson!" "Ew, Jackson has cooties" Macy said. "Why does he have cooties?" Blaine laughed. "Because he's a boy. Everyone knows boys have cooties" Macy said. "I'm a boy, do I have cooties?" Blaine asked.

"I'm a boy too. Come on Blaine, let's give her cooties" Kurt said. "No" Macy squealed and wiggled out of Blaine's arms. She ran straight to Emily. "Save me" she pleaded. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from cooties" Emily said and scooped the four year old up before taking off. Blaine and Kurt were hot on there heals. Emily hurried up the stairs and down the hall. She heard Kurt and Blaine slow down so she set Macy down and took her hand. "In here" Emily said and pulled open a door. She was surprised when there were stairs behind it. "Where does this go?" Emily asked. "The attic" Macy said. "Come on, they won't look for us there" Emily smiled. She closed the door behind them and they walked up the stairs. "Wow" Emily said when they got to the top. It was a finished attic space and was incredibly large. The window directly opposite the stairs was stained glass and cast a colored shadow on the wall. There were a few boxes laying around and a few pieces of furniture that were covered by sheets.

"This way" Macy said as she heard her fathers drawing nearer. She led Emily around the corner of the railing for the stairs and opened a door. It was an empty closet. The closet looked more like a hallway with only one entrance/exit. It was easily ten feet long and six feet wide. There was a path about 2 1/2 wide leading from the door to the opposite wall but the other 3 1/2 feet of space was shelving from the floor to the ceiling. Emily flipped the light switch before she closed the door. "Come on" Macy lay down flat and slid underneath the bottom shelf. "Should I turn off the light?" Emily asked. "Yes, then they won't see us" Macy said. Emily turned off the light and then rolled under the shelf settling on her stomach. It was only mildly uncomfortable and she knew she wouldn't be able to do it for much longer. They waited there trying not to laugh for several minutes. They heard Blaine and Kurt come up the stairs after presumably searching the other rooms for them.

"Haven't been up here in years" they heard Kurt say. "I found Macy up here a few weeks ago. She seemed to like the stained glass a lot" Blaine said. Macy laughed before Emily could put her hand over her mouth. "Did you hear that?" Kurt couldn't hide the amusement in his voice. "I have an idea" Blaine said. Emily didn't know what his idea was but several seconds later she had to hold back several curses as her phone started ringing. She wrangled it out of her pocket ending up on her back half way out in the open. She pressed the silent button but too late. The door was pulled open and Macy was squealing in delight as Kurt grabbed her up. Blaine pulled Emily up holding her hostage as Kurt did the same with Macy.

"We give up, we give up" Macy laughed. "No Macy, don't surrender" Emily said dramatically. "No surrender huh? How about now?" Blaine began tickling her. "Ah, no...okay, okay, I surrender" Emily said. "That's more like it. Now admit that boys are cooler than girls." "Never" Emily said and Blaine tickled her again. "I...won't...say...it" Emily laughed trying to breath. "Are babies ticklish?" Macy asked Kurt and Blaine stopped tickling Emily allowing her to catch her breath." "Everybody is ticklish" Kurt said. Macy wiggled out of his arms and reached her little fingers out tickling Emily's stomach. Emily laughed at her effort. "Babies aren't ticklish while they're still in mommy's tummy" Emily laughed.

"Oh" Macy said before a yawn escaped her mouth. "Looks like someone could use a nap" Kurt said. "Noooo" Macy whined. "Now Macy, when papa says it's time for a nap he's probably right. And big girls don't talk like that" Emily said kneeling in front of her. "I'm sorry papa. Will you sing to me Emily?" Macy asked. "Sure, come on squirt" she said. Macy took her hand and they left the attic space. Blaine saw both Macy and Emily stop at the top of the stairs and look at the stained glass. He was struck with a thought but he waited to speak until he heard the door below them close. "I can't believe that. It's never been that easy to get Macy to agree to a nap" Kurt said. "I've just had a thought" Blaine said. "I'm listening" Kurt said.

"What if we turned this space into a place for Emily. You know like a place she can go to get away. We both have our offices where we go when we need a break from anything so I think Emily should have a space too." "That's a great idea. Before or after the babies are born?" Kurt asked. "Before" Blaine said and Kurt pulled out his phone before opening his calendar. "I can start working on the designs at work tomorrow. Her birthday is coming up. Birthday present?" Kurt asked. "Sounds perfect" Blaine said. "She was admiring the stained glass before she left, I'll see what I can do to involve that" Kurt said making a note. "Exactly what I was thinking" Blaine smiled.

"What should I sing?" Emily asked as she knelt next to Macy's bed and tucked her in. "A lullaby" Macy said. "Alright let me think, oh I got a good one" Emily said.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
>softly blows o'er lullaby bay.<br>It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
>Waiting to sail your worries away.<br>It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
>and your boat waits down by the key.<br>The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
>Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.<br>So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
>Wave good-bye to cares of the day.<br>And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
>Sail far away from lullaby bay"<p>

Macy was fast asleep by the time Emily finished. She snuck out of the room only to find Kurt and Blaine waiting in the hallway outside the door. "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?" Kurt asked. "One of my favorites" Emily admitted. "Kurt's going into work tomorrow and I was planning on it too" Blaine said. "I can stay here with Macy, that's not a problem" Emily said. "Actually I was wondering if you would like to come too. See the studio, we'll talk about you recording on our Christmas album" Blaine said. "Uh sure, I guess" Emily said. "Great, Macy will be in school from 10-2 again and I'll be heading into work as soon as I drop her off. You can ride with me and then bring my car back in time to pick her up from school and Kurt can pick me up on his way home" Blaine said. "Ok" Emily said.

"Alright so let's see here" Kurt said pulling the cell phone items from the neglected bag. "Emily these are for you" Kurt said putting the blue tooth headset box, the screen protectors, one of the battery extension cases and the iTunes gift card in a pile. "Wow" Emily said looking at the items. "The blue tooth headset has been a life saver for me. When I'm talking to clients on the phone I like to be able to sketch what it is I'm designing" Kurt said. "The screen protectors are kind of obvious. These cases act as an extension of the battery so you longer use out of them. I've been meaning to pick some of them up but I always forgot" Blaine said as he pulled the box open. Kurt and Emily followed his lead and soon all three of their identical phones were now easy to tell apart. Blaine's case was hot pink, something Emily didn't understand. Kurt's was simple black because it would go with everything and Emily's was a light teal.

"Here is the charger, you should probably plug your phone in. They don't come with a lot of charge" Kurt said and opened the cell phone box to retrieve the phone charger. Emily accepted it from him and plugged it into the nearest outlet which happened to be on the side of the island she was sitting at. "And this is so that you can start building up a music and app collection" Kurt said sliding the gift card toward her. "You guys are going to spoil me" Emily said. "No more than you're spoiling us. We've got Macy and three more on the way. We'll never be able to thank-you enough" Blaine said. The doorbell rang at that moment and Blaine went to answer it.

"Oh good, upstairs, third door on the right" Blaine said. Kurt and Emily, curious as to who it was, stepped into the doorway. Emily saw several men carrying boxes up the stairs. Blaine was standing in the front door and signing a piece of paper on a clipboard. He pulled out his wallet, pulled out a few bills and handed them to the man with a smile. The men came back down from upstairs and carried several more boxes up the stairs before leaving. "You don't have much do you?" Kurt asked. "That was actually more boxes than I was expecting. I told Blaine that they could leave all of the appliances and what not. It's not like they were very good anyway" Emily said. Kurt's phone rang at that point. "I have to take this. I'll be in my office" Kurt said. Blaine and Emily could hear Kurt answer the phone as he headed down the hallway. "So, want some help unpacking?" Blaine asked. "Help no, company absolutely" Emily said.

"Let's go then" Blaine said. They headed upstairs and into Emily's room. The boxes had been stacked neatly against the far wall. "Alright, here we go" she said pulling the top box onto the floor and opening it. "Clothes, perfect" she said and began unloading them onto her bed. "Any of this need to be hung up?" Blaine asked. "Nope" Emily said and picked up a pile before heading over to the dresser and opening a drawer. Blaine watched as she separated her shirts into the middle drawers and her pants into the bottom drawers. She popped another box open as he took the now empty box into the hallway. For an hour Emily unloaded the boxes. Her books ended up on the small book shelf near the arm chair. She put her bathroom things away in the bathroom and by the time she was done her room looked more her.

There was a string of fairy lights that she hung up in the window. She had a few things hanging in the closet and a few pairs of shoes on the shoe rack but the majority of the walk in closet was empty. "Kurt is not going to like this" Blaine said as he stood in the doorway of the closet. "Why?" Emily asked. "You have no clothes. He'll have a heart attack" Blaine said. "We'll I'm going to have to buy some new clothes soon. I got rid of all the maternity clothes I had. I figured I wouldn't need them for awhile and I had no room to store them" Emily said.

"Don't let Kurt hear you say that. He'll have you at the department store and his studio before you can blink. "Think he would let me use his sewing machine?" Emily asking fingering a piece of clothing. "It depends. What do you need it for?" Blaine asked. "A few of the things I've made need some mending" Emily said. "You can sew?" "Yeah, I found it was almost easier to make my own clothes because I didn't like what I was finding in the stores and it was cheaper to make them. I bought my fabric in bulk so..." "Oh sweet cheesus" Kurt said from the door of the bedroom. "Hi honey" Blaine said. "Where's the rest of your stuff?" Kurt asked. "This is it" Emily said. "We have to do some shopping" Kurt muttered. "Blaine said you'd say that" Emily said.

"Why?" Kurt narrowed his eyes. "No reason" Blaine said standing in front of the door to the closet. "What's in the closet?" Kurt asked. "Nothing" Blaine said. Emily was beyond confused at that point. Kurt nudged Blaine out of his way and went into the closet. "Nothing is right. Where are all of your clothes?" Kurt asked. "The rest are in the dresser" Emily said. "Oh sweet Cheesus" Kurt repeated "What are you doing this weekend? I'm clearing my schedule and we're going shopping" Kurt said pulling out his phone. "That's not necessary" Emily said. "Oh trust me, it is. I cannot allow the mother of my children to own so few clothes. Although these are fabulous" Kurt said examining the few pieces hanging in the closet. "She made them" Blaine said.

"You sew?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, I was actually wondering if I could use your sewing machine. A few things need to be mended" Emily said. "Yeah sure" Kurt said. "Daddy? Papa?" Macy rubbed her eyes and tried to hide her yawn. "Hello Macy bear. Did you have a nice nap?" Blaine asked. "Yeah, what's for dinner?" she asked. "What do you say we go out for dinner tonight? Chinese?" Blaine asked. "With Uncle Mike and Aunt Tina?" Macy asked. "We can call them and see if they would like to join us" Blaine offered. "Yeah, do it do it do it" Macy said. "What do you say Macy?" Emily asked. "Please" Macy said. Blaine laughed and pulled out his phone. "Who are these people?" Emily asked Kurt.

"Some friends from high school. We were in Glee club together. Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang, no relation until they got married" Kurt said. "Mike Chang? As in choreographer Mike Chang? I took his dance class after Macy was born to get back into shape" Emily said. "Small world" Kurt said. "No kidding! How many of your other friends are famous?" "Pretty much all of them I guess. Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce. Those are the main ones. We were all in Glee club together" Kurt said. "I think I'm going into fan girl mode. You just named almost all of my favorite people." "Almost all?" "You, Blaine and Macy are on the list too" Emily smiled. "Alright, Mike and Tina are in. They're going to meet us there in an hour" Blaine said. "Yeah, come on let's get ready" Macy said. "You're already dressed Macy" Kurt said. "Oh yeah, I'm going to color them a picture" Macy said and ran from the room.

**AN: And there you have chapter two. I'm going to try and get the third chapter posted later today or tomorrow. I just have to remember and commandeer the computer from my younger brothers.**

**Once again I BEG YOU PLEASE press the little review button down there. I live off of reviews and the like and I'm on my last breath. I can't write without air. They are like CRACK to me. "Pretty pretty please" (If you ever ever feel, like you're less than less than perfect) couldn't help myself lol.**

**You can follow me on twitter….amedasani**

**I'd like to give a big thanks to MissMarauder93. I've been reading her fanfiction "Missed Opportunities" and it is fabulous so you should all read it. I started following her on twitter (and you should too) and I mentioned that I was writing this story but that I was kind of a coward so I hadn't posted it. I said I needed Blaine to text me "Courage" and she asked how about a random person on twitter and proceeded to tweet me "Courage" lol. God bless her. So if you don't like the story it's her fault (just kidding) and if you do like it then go ready her stuff cause it's supermegafoxyhotawesome lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here's another one people. A few reviews have come in and I can breath but I'm still on life support. Remember I need your reviews to live. It's air for me.**

**Things are going to start happening in the fic. It's not all going to be sunshine and lollipops no matter how much I want it to be. When I sit to down to write the characters come to life and start speaking before I can stop them and what comes out is GRRREEEAAAATTTT (a little Tony the tiger action for you).**

**The tone of the story matches where I am in life when I'm writing it. My music choices when I'm writing tend to reflect in the story as well so there's always a lot of emotion behind the words.**

**Enjoy this chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up but I'm working on it.**

An hour later Blaine was carrying Macy in his hip as he, Kurt and Emily walked down the street. "Blaine, Kurt" was yelled and quite suddenly flashes of light were going off in their faces. Emily was completely dazed. The lights were blinding her and she stumbled a little. "Take Macy" Blaine said to Kurt and passed Macy over who promptly hid her face in Kurt's neck as he little arms held tight around his neck. "Hold onto me" Blaine instructed Emily as he wrapped an arm around her and helped her continue walking despite the lights. "Blaine, who is this?" "When is your next album going to be released?" "Is it true you're cheating on your husband?" the questions were thrown at them from all sides. "Back off" a man said quite suddenly as they reached a door. Kurt was standing in the doorway Macy still in his arms.

"Mike Chang, Mike Chang" the reporters tried to climb over each other. Instantly several large men in black appeared and pushed the reporters back allowed Blaine and Emily to step inside followed Kurt and Mike. "How's Macy?" Blaine asked Kurt when the door had closed behind them. "She's fine. How's Emily?" Kurt asked. Emily was visibly shaking. "Who were they?" she tried blinking to clear the spots from her sight. "Paparazzi. Unfortunately this probably won't be the first time, here sit down" Blaine said and led her to a chair. "Here" Mike handed Blaine a glass of water that had been handed to him. Blaine pressed the glass into Emily's hand and helped her drink. "Better?" Blaine asked. "Do they always get right in your face like that?" Emily asked touching a spot over her right eye.

"Oh my god, did they hit you?" Blaine asked removing her hand and seeing the beginning of a bruise. "I think it was a camera" Emily said. "I'll get some ice" a woman said. Emily looked up and saw Kurt holding Macy and the man she recognized as Mike Chang standing in front of her. "Do I know you? You look familiar" Mike said really getting a good look at her. "I took your dance class a few years ago" Emily said. "Six months right? You were good" Mike said. "Thanks. I wanted to get back into shape" Emily said and accepted the ice that was pressed into her hand by a woman. "You poor thing. I can't believe they did that. Oh I'm going to give them a piece of my mind." "Relax Tina. No need to go all vampire on them. We'll deal with them" Kurt said.

"Aunt Tina" Macy held her arms out. "Come here Macy my love" Tina took the girl into her arms. Kurt and Blaine were both silently fuming that the paparazzi had assaulted them like that and both were even madder that Macy and Emily had been involved. To make matters worse they had actually hurt Emily. Kurt could see the anger boiling up in the way Blaine was crouched next to Emily protectively. "It won't do any good for us to blow up" Kurt said gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, they...she's..." "I know honey but it won't do any of us any good" Kurt said. "I'll take care of this in the morning guys. Don't you worry and I'll call Santana and Brittany. They're supposed to be back from California next week" Tina said. "Thanks Tina. Oh before we forget, introductions. Mike, Tina this is Emily Oliver. She's Macy's birth mother and is carrying triplets for us now. Emily, this is Mike and Tina" Kurt said.

"I didn't know you guys were having more kids! Congratulations" Mike said. "Triplets wow! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Tina asked. "We wanted to keep it a secret. There was no guarantee it would work and then with the possibility of miscarriage, as with any pregnancy, we wanted to wait" Blaine said. "This is so exciting. Come on, we've got a table in the back. We'll talk more" Tina said. "So Emily, you took my dance class to get back in shape after having Macy?" Mike asked as they sat down. "Yeah. I've always liked dancing. I never thought I was very good but I had fun doing it which is kind of the point right?" "Totally and you're wrong. You were really good. You caught onto the choreography faster than anyone else" Mike said.

"If we're talking about the same class that I think we're talking about then you can rest assured that you are indeed good Emily. If I remember correctly every night he came home he would talk about one student in particular who was just amazing" Tina said. "So Blaine, what's been new with you?" Mike asked changing the subject. "Not much, I'm working on songs for my next album and we're in the process of making a family Christmas album" Blaine said. "That sounds like fun" Tina said. "It has been. Kurt's only been able to get away from work a few days a week though and we have to record while Macy is in school so it doesn't give us a lot of time. Normally I'll spend the whole day in the studio recording something" Blaine said.

"You should have called me. I'd be happy to watch Macy" Tina said. "Sorry, I'm kind of taking that position now" Emily said. "Emily's apartment manager evicted her because she's pregnant with our children so she's moved in with us. I wouldn't have her go anywhere else" Kurt explained. "How is that going to work after the babies are born?" Tina asked. "She's going to stay with us. We want her to be part of the family and have a hand in raising the kids" Blaine said. Tina looked at Emily who hadn't said anything. "Hello, what can I get for you?" the waitress asked.

After dinner which involved lots of laughing and getting to know you talk Mike and Tina walked the group back to their car. "I like her. I only just met her 90 minutes ago and I feel like I've known her forever" Tina said. "I noticed. You're almost never that comfortable talking to new people" Mike said wrapping an arm around his wife's waist as they walked the darkening New York streets. "There's just something about her. I can see now why they chose her." Mike smiled and kissed the top of her head as they walked.

"Can we watch a movie?" Macy asked when they got home. "Go and pick one, then we'll all get in our pajama's and watch it" Kurt said. Macy scrambled into the living room and came back just seconds later. She pressed the movie case into Kurt's hands before going upstairs. "Mulan" Kurt said "I should have known." "$50 says she wants Emily to sing Mulan's part" Blaine said. "You are so on and..." Kurt whispered into his ear "Says she wants you to sing Shang's." "Oh, I hope she does" Blaine grinned. "I'm sure I don't want to know" Emily said shaking her head and disappearing upstairs.

When she arrived in the living room wearing tinker bell pajama pants and a fitted white long sleeve shirt she found she was the last one. "Sorry, I uh, was sick" Emily said. "Again? Hey, you weren't sick before dinner" Kurt said. "I also didn't eat lunch today" Emily said. "Your crackers are in the cabinet" Kurt said. "Thanks, anyone want anything while I'm up?" Emily asked. "I'll take a Pepsi" Blaine said. "Root Beer" Kurt said. "Sprite?" Macy perked up. Emily looked to Kurt and Blaine who nodded. "Be right back" she said. When she returned she was carrying three glasses with some ice and a sippy cup with ice for Macy in once hand and her crackers in the other. The sodas were wedged between her arm with the crackers and her chest. "How are you doing that?" Kurt asked as she carefully set the crackers on the coffee table.

"I was a bartender for two years and a waitress when I was in college" Emily said. She poured Macy's sprite into her cup and handed it over before pouring the others. She settled on the couch next to Blaine who was in the middle with Macy in between him and Kurt. She tucked her feet next to her and Kurt started the movie. "Emily, sing for Mulan" Macy said as the movie began. Emily looked at Blaine who was incredibly proud of himself as he fist pumped in the air. "Daddy you sing for Shang" Macy said next. Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine who was now grinning from ear to ear. "Papa you sing for everyone else ok" Macy said. "You got it honey" Kurt said "You'll help me right?" "Sure" Macy said.

As the end credits began to run across the screen Blaine looked at Kurt who had Macy settled in his lap. She was fast asleep and Kurt looked to be on his way. He then looked at Emily who must have only just fallen asleep because her head dropped onto his shoulder. "Kurt" Blaine whispered and poked his husband. "Wha?" Kurt became more alert. "You take Macy up to bed. I'll get Emily" Blaine said. Kurt nodded and got up from the couch carrying the small four year old. Blaine moved around a bit sliding an arm under Emily's knees and one around her back before standing up. Despite being pregnant she was still quite light and it was easy for him to carry her up the stairs. When he reached her room he found Kurt pulling the covers back on her bed. Blaine lay her down and Kurt pulled the blankets over her. They left the room turning off the light and closing the door before retiring to their own room.

Kurt and Blaine were startled awake to lights flashing in their room. "What's going on?" Kurt asked groggily. "Silent alarm" Blaine said becoming instantly alert. He pulled on his sneakers and hurried out of the room. When they had the security system installed they had the regular alarm for during the day and the silent alarm at night. Alarm lights were installed in their bedroom, and in the living room and kitchen. Blaine passed Macy's room and opened the door poking his head in. She was fast asleep and her windows were shut tight. Blaine closed the door and continued opening doors and checking the empty rooms. He came to Emily's room and was surprised the door was open. Kurt joined him at that moment also wearing shoes and carrying a flashlight. Blaine pushed Emily's door open and Kurt shone the flashlight into the dark room. "Where is she?" Kurt asked shining the light on the bed.

The covers had been pushed back and Emily was no where in sight. Blaine checked her bathroom and closet but she wasn't there. "You check the rest of the rooms up here, I'm going to check downstairs" Blaine said. Kurt nodded and they separated. Blaine hurried down the stairs and when he turned into the entrance hall he found the front door wide open. "Kurt, down here" Blaine called up the stairs. He headed for the door and grabbed his coat before going outside. "Emily?" Blaine called. He heard sniffling from his far left. "Emily" Blaine said rushing toward her. She was crouched on the porch in the corner. "Emily" He put his hands on her shoulders. He shook her gently and her eyes shot open. "What's going on? What are you doing?" Emily asked shaking.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" "Where am I?" Emily asked. "You're outside on the porch. Were you sleepwalking?" He stood her up and walked her inside the house. Kurt was on the phone with the alarm company. "You're freezing" Blaine said. He pulled his coat off even as Kurt retrieved a blanket from the living room. Blaine accepted the blanket from him and wrapped it around her. "What were you doing outside?" "I don't know" Emily said. Kurt hung up the phone at that moment. "That's taken care of" he said. "Have you ever done anything like this before?" Blaine asked Emily. "I don't think so" Emily said. "Is there anyone you can ask?" Kurt asked. "My grandma, she practically raised me but she's old and doesn't have the best memory" Emily said. "Call her tomorrow, I want to know if this has happened before" Kurt said. "Can you think of any reason you may be doing this? First last night and now this."

"Children often experience night terrors but they don't remember what happened in the morning. I feel like this has happened before but I don't know. I use to have safety issues" Emily said. "Safety issues?" Blaine asked. "As you know I didn't have the best childhood so I was always terrified. I couldn't do much about it when I was younger but in my teenage years I used to check the windows and doors several times before allowing myself to go to sleep. When I got my own apartment I used to put a chair in front of the door. There were bars on the windows so I wasn't worried about that. I guess I've never truly felt safe" Emily said. "You're safe here Emily. We would never let anything happen to you. We've got advanced security systems in place" Blaine said.

"I guess with the whole paparazzi thing today my old fears bubbled to the surface. I'm sorry this is happening" Emily said. "Emily, we're just worried about you" Kurt said. "Let's all get back to sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow and we can talk more about this in the morning" Blaine said.

The next morning Emily entered the kitchen wearing a pair of stretchy skinny jeans, black and gray boots, a long sleeved scoop necked gray shirt and a sheer black sleeveless angled jacket vest. "I like it" Kurt said giving his approval. "Eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast today" Kurt said. His strict diet from his high school years had relaxed a little. Emily went to the snack cupboard and took the crackers out. She put a few on the plate Kurt handed her with some eggs and bacon on it and carried it to the table where Macy was already eating. "How are you feeling this morning?" Blaine asked her. "Good, nothing happened this morning so I'm hoping that means it's almost over" Emily said. Kurt sat down with them at that moment with his own plate.

"Who's taking me to school today?" Macy asked. "Emily and I are" Blaine said. "Ok" Macy said. Emily ate her crackers first before eating the eggs and bacon. "I'm going to throw a few things together before we go" Emily said and hurried up the stairs. She pulled her brown messenger bag from the closet and put her wallet and new cell phone inside. She slipped a pony tail holder into the front pocket and headed downstairs. Once back in the kitchen she set her bag on the counter and pulled a package of crackers out of the cupboard. "Oh cheesus no" Kurt said taking hold of the bag. "What?" Emily asked. "It's hideous. Please don't tell me you made this." "No of course not" Emily said.

"Oh good, it's gross. Burn it" Kurt said. "It's not that bad. It's got lots of pockets" Emily said. "Oh sweet Gaga. You cannot carry this. Come with me" Kurt grabbed her hand and dragged her back upstairs. Kurt dragged her down the hall and into his and Blaine's room. "Wow, this is nice" Emily said taking a quick look around. "Let me see" Kurt flipped the light switch in a closet and began perusing. "Oh lord. Why do you have so many?" Emily asked. The closet was full of bags. "Honey, I'm a fashion designer. This is my life. I can't keep using the same bag over and over again. I've got to have different bags for different outfits" Kurt said "Here we go" he said and pulled a bag out of its line up. "You can use this today and I'll bring some home from work today for you" Kurt said.

"This is nice. Did you make this?" Emily asked examining the bag. "Yup" Kurt smiled. The bag was a simple gray leather messenger with several pockets. "What do you look for in a bag?" Kurt asked as they headed back downstairs. "Organization mostly. I like having pockets for everything" Emily said. "I can work from there" Kurt said as he emptied her other bag and then put it in the garbage. "Is it safe to assume you're going to look through my other bags and get rid of those too?" Emily asked. "Probably" Kurt shrugged. Emily put the crackers she had into the main compartment and then slid her phone into the right front pocket and her wallet into the left front. She then put two cans of carbonated water into the main compartment as well. "You ready to go?" Blaine asked. "Yes" Emily said and slung the bag over her shoulder. Once in the hall everyone put on their coats.

"Here, I'll put the bag in the car for you" Kurt said taking Emily's bag from her. "Bye Macy, have fun at school" Kurt bent down and gave his daughter a hug and a kiss before entering the garage. They watched as Kurt put Emily's bag into Blaine's car before getting into his own car and backing down the drive and out onto the road. After Blaine and Emily had dropped Macy off at school they hurried back to the house and headed into the city.

"Good morning Mr. Hummel-Anderson" the doorman said as he opened the door for them. "Pat" Blaine said in greeting. "Good morning Mr. Hummel-Anderson" the woman behind the desk said. "Morning Jan" Blaine said and continued walking. Emily followed behind him trying to keep up with his long strides but finding it a bit difficult. "Cheesus" she said copying something she had heard both of them say before "I forgot how hard this is." "How hard what is?" Blaine asked turning around. "Walking fast. I feel so out of shape." "Well you're pregnant. I'm sorry, I'll slow down. Here" he offered his arm out. "I don't need help" she said. "It'll slow me down. As soon as I get here I go into work mode, moving quickly, getting things done" Blaine said. Emily nodded and linked arms with him.

"Good Morning Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Here's your mail" a woman behind another desk said after they took the elevator to the 3rd floor. "Thank-you Lisa. Any calls?" Blaine asked. "No sir" she said. "Alright. Emily this is Lisa my assistant. Lisa, Emily" Blaine said. "Nice to meet you" Emily said. "Likewise" she said eyeing their still linked arms. "Is the band here?" Blaine asked. "Yes sir, they're in the basement." "Thanks" Blaine escorted Emily down the hallway and into a large office. "Nice" Emily said as he let her arm go and plopped his mail onto his desk. "Kurt designed it" Blaine smiled as he opened his mail. "Alright, well nothing important there so, what would you like to sing?" Blaine asked. "I don't know."

"You've got to have some idea. What's your favorite Christmas song?" Blaine asked. "Where are you Christmas" Emily said instantly. "That's a good one" Blaine picked up the phone "Lisa, get me the sheet music for Where are you Christmas, Silent Night," Blaine paused thinking "Grown up Christmas List and White Christmas" he said before he hung up. "All four of those for me?" Emily asked. "Yup. Kurt and I are singing Baby it's Cold Outside and Let it Snow together, then I've also got him singing Joy to the World, Silver Bells, and Merrily We Have Heard on High. I've claimed Frosty the Snowman, First Noel, Jingle Bell Rock, which I might turn into a duet, and Do You Hear What I Hear. I also want Jingle Bells but I think I want all of us to sing it with Macy" Blaine said. "That would be so sweet" Emily said.

"I thought so. Kurt and I have already recorded our duets and he's done with Joy to the World and Silver Bells. I've only been able to record Frosty the Snowman on my own. Not only am I trying to get a move on my new album but I've got four other albums that are being recorded that I'm producing" Blaine said. "Wow, you're really busy" Emily said. "Yes and no. There are days where I feel like there's not enough time in the day and then there are those where I have the luxury of spending hours perfecting a song" Blaine said. "Here you are sir" Lisa entered the office. "Thanks Lisa" Blaine said and sat on the couch patting the spot next to him for Emily. She took off her coat and draped it across the back as she set her bag down and sat next to him. "So I'm guessing you're familiar with these" Blaine said spreading the music out.

"Where are you Christmas, Silent Night and White Christmas yes but I don't know if I've heard this other one" Emily said. "Do you read music?" Blaine asked. "Yes" Emily said. "Right, then this shouldn't be too hard. We'll work on 'Where are you Christmas' today and probably White Christmas which I'll sing with you" Blaine said. "We're going to sing together?" Emily asked. "Yeah, don't worry, it'll be great" Blaine said. "I am so not good enough to be singing with you" Emily said. "Would you stop with that. You have a fantastic voice, trust me on this." "Blaaaaiiiinnnneee" echoed through the room. "Oh Blainerkins, Blainey, Blainey, Blainey, come on man. I know you're there." "Intercom" Blaine said to Emily before he crossed to his desk.

"What do you want Puck?" he asked pressing a button. "Ha, so you are there." "Yes, I'm here, what do you want?" "Joe is waiting for you to warm up man. We're burning daylight." "It doesn't take daylight to record" Blaine laughed. "You know what I mean. Get your butt down here and let's lay some tracks." "We'll be right down." "We? Is Kurt here today?" "Nope" Blaine said and turned off the intercom. Emily gathered the music and linked her arm with his when he held it out for her. They left the office and entered the elevator where Blaine pressed the button for the lowest floor. "Our recording booths are in the basement" Blaine explained.

When they stepped out of the elevator they were greeted by a taller man with a short mohawk. He was wearing sneakers, jeans, a white shirt and a leather vest and he looked totally bad-ass. "Whoa, who is this?" Puck asked. "Emily, meet Noah Puckerman" Blaine said. "Nice to meet you Noah" Emily said a little hesitantly. "Pleased to meet you too" Puck grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to it. "That's enough Puck. I'd prefer it if you didn't make the mother of my children uncomfortable." "Mother? Children? I thought you only had Macy." "We do, currently" Blaine said. "I'm pregnant with their triplets" Emily said. "Wow, congrats man" Puck clapped Blaine on the back. "Thanks." Blaine said. "Wait, Noah Puckerman, that name sounds familiar" Emily said. "Kurt may have mentioned him, we were in glee club together" Blaine said.

"And I've got an album out" Puck offered. "Yeah, Kurt mentioned you yesterday" Emily said thoughtfully. "Did he say how bad-ass I am?" Puck asked. "No" Emily said. "Brother always leaves that out. I've told him, he can't forget that when he's talking about me to the ladies" Puck said. "Sorry Noah, you're not really my type" Emily said. "Yet" Puck said. "Ever" Emily retorted. "Get back in the booth Puck and get the board ready. We're going to warm up" Blaine said. Blaine led Emily into another room. "Joe" Blaine said. "Blaine, who's this?" "Emily, Joe, Joe, Emily. He's our resident pianist." "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." "Emily will be singing today so we both need to warm up" Blaine said. "Alright, what's your range Emily?" Joe asked.

"Oh um, not really sure" Emily said. "Alright, well we'll start in the middle and go up and then down. Just stop when you need to. Don't strain" Joe said. Emily nodded feeling slightly nervous. "Don't worry, you'll be able to go a lot higher than me" Blaine said. "Alright, we start here" Joe said and pressed a key. "We'll start with ah" he said. Emily and Blaine started singing up the scale Joe gave them. Blaine had to drop out after a bit but gave Emily's hand a squeeze telling her to keep going. "Where did you find this girl?" Joe asked after a minute. "She's our surrogate" Blaine grinned. "I haven't heard something like this since..." "Did I do something wrong?" Emily asked quickly.

"Oh god no. That was fantastic. That was a high C. Do you know how many people say they are a soprano can barely hit that note?" "Um." "Not many, at least not many that do it as effortlessly as you" Blaine said. "Alright well, let's go down now" Joe said and started them off again. This time Emily stopped before Blaine. "What a range. I think I'm in love Blaine" Joe said. "Sorry Joe, I think she's a little young for you. Besides wouldn't your wife be mad?" "Probably" Joe smiled. For the next 10 minutes Joe ran them through several more warm ups. "Alright so what's being done first?" Joe asked. "Where are you Christmas" Blaine said and Joe crossed to a filing cabinet where he began rifling through music. "Right, see you in there" Joe said and left the room.

"Is it normal to feel this nervous?" Emily asked. "I know I was. It helps to stretch out a little. It just gives you something else to focus on" Blaine said. Emily nodded as she tried to keep her breathing in check. She stretched out her arms a bit, rolled her shoulders, stretched her neck and shook herself a few times. "Better?" Blaine asked. "A little" Emily said. "You ready?" he asked. "Not really but let's do this" Emily said. "There you go, that's a good attitude. Come on, it's not that hard. You put on the head phones and sing into the mic" Blaine said as they left the warm up room and cross to another door. Inside was a room split into three. The room they entered was a square with several boards full of buttons, knobs and switches.

Directly above the boards facing the doorway was a glass window where you could see into another room, smaller than the one they were in but there were two stools and two microphones that were suspended from the ceiling with two music stands and two sets of head phones. In the room directly to the right were instruments set up in stands. Joe was already sitting at the piano with his head phones on only covering one ear. "Alright Joe, sound check" Puck said. Emily could hear Joe start playing. Puck fiddled with some knobs and pressed a few buttons. "Thanks man, you're good out here. Let me get Emily into the booth and we'll go from there" Puck said.

"Alright Em, you're up" Blaine said. "Em?" she quirked an eyebrow. "That ok?" Blaine asked. "Yeah" Emily smiled. He squeezed her hand in encouragement before allowing her to walk through the door. She put the head phones on and set her music on the stand spreading it out. "Alright Emily, how's the volume?" Puck asked. "A little low" she said. "That better?" Puck asked after fiddling with a knob. "Yeah" Emily said. "Alright, we're going to run through the song once as practice. Let me know with a thumbs up or down if the volume needs to go up or down alright" Puck said. "Ok" Emily said. "So, can she sing?" Puck asked after turning his mic off. "Just wait" Blaine grinned and took the seat next to him. "Alright Joe, in 5, 4, 3, 2" Noah gave him a point and music filled the small room. Blaine saw Emily take a nervous breath.

"Where are you Christmas?  
>Why can't I find you?<br>Why have you gone away?  
>Where is the laughter,<br>you used to bring me?  
>Why can't I hear music play?<p>

My world is changing.  
>I'm rearranging.<br>Does that mean Christmas changes, too?  
>Oh<p>

Where are you Christmas?  
>Do you remember,<br>the one you used to know?  
>I'm not the same one.<br>See what the time's done?  
>Is that why you have let me go?<br>Oh

Christmas is here.  
>Everywhere, oh.<br>Christmas is here.  
>If you care, oh !<p>

If there is love in your heart and your mind  
>you will feel like Christmas all the time!<br>Oh.

I feel you Christmas.  
>I know I've found you.<br>You'll never fade away.  
>Oh<br>The joy of Christmas  
>Stays here inside us and<br>Fills each and every heart,  
>with love<p>

Where are you Christmas  
>Fill your heart with love<br>mmhmmmmm..."

For the first few bars of the song Noah seemed completely flabbergasted and awestruck before remembering what he was supposed to be doing. "So can she sing?" Blaine asked smugly. "Rachel needs to meet this girl and I want to be there when she hears her sing" Puck said. "Finn and Rachel are coming to our place for dinner this weekend so Macy and Jackson can play and so that Rachel can meet her. You're welcome to join us" Blaine said. "I am so in. Just let me know when" Puck said.

"I'll have Kurt text you the details. "How was that?" Emily asked after a few minutes. "Fantastic Emily" Blaine said. "There are no words but I smell a chart topper" Puck said. "Yeah right" Emily laughed "You're kidding right?" Seeing both of their serious faces she knew they weren't. "That was almost completely flawless. Try to take quieter breaths, I know it isn't easy. Joe, good job but you pressed a wrong key in measure 78" Puck said. "Right" Emily heard Joe say. "Don't worry Em, that was great. I had to record my first song about 18 times before I was as close to perfect as I could be" Blaine said. "Yeah, the man's a perfectionist" Puck said. "Any tips on taking quieter breaths?" "Try breathing away from the mic. I found even turning my head helped" Blaine said. "You ready to try it for real?" Puck asked. "Let's do it" Emily smiled.

For an hour they worked on recording the song taking a minute break here and there so Emily could drink some water. At 11:30 Blaine called a lunch break. "See you back here at 12:15?" Puck asked. "Yeah, we're going to work on White Christmas" Blaine said. "So I take it your pleased with what we have?" Puck asked. "Beyond pleased. Let's burn it to disc. I want a copy and then send a copy to all the major stations. I want this playing" Blaine said. "You got it boss man" Puck said. Emily exited the booth at that point. "So, what now?" Emily asked. "Now is lunch, and paperwork" Blaine said. "Paperwork?" Emily asked. "Got to fill out some release forms, and of course a pay stub" Blaine said. "Pay?" Emily asked.

"Of course, I'm not going to ask you to work for free" Blaine said. "That's work?" Emily asked as he ushered her into the elevator. "Fun isn't it? Doesn't even feel like work" Blaine said. "Oh my god work!" Emily said loudly. "Yes, work" Blaine said. "No, I mean my work. Oh god I am so fired" Emily said. "Calm down, what are you talking about?" "My schedule is e-mailed to me. I forgot to check it the other day. I am so dead" Emily said. "Where do you work?" "Michelle's. It's a french restaurant on 10th" Emily said. "Calm down, I'll have Lisa give them a call and tender your resignation" Blaine said. "Um Blaine, it's a cheap french restaurant not a billion dollar business. You don't tender your resignation. You quit" Emily said.

"Right, then I'll have her do that" Blaine said. "That's if they haven't fired me yet. I'm not exactly liked there" Emily said. "Well you don't need to worry about that now" Blaine said as they entered his office. "Do you mind if I check my e-mail?" Emily asked. "Go right ahead. I'll be right back. What do you want for lunch?" Blaine asked. "I'll eat anything" Emily said. Blaine nodded and left his office as Emily sat down at his desk. She pulled up yahoo and logged onto her e-mail to find 32 unread messages. She clicked through them eliminating the junk mail and was left with 11 that were actually semi important. "Alright, lunch is on the way" Blaine said entering the office "What's wrong?" Emily was sitting at the computer staring at the screen. "I've been fired through an e-mail. I was expecting it but still. I busted my butt at that place for four years" Emily said.

"Well now all you have to do is record and make amazing music and get rich" Blaine said dropping a small stack of papers in front of her. "What's this?" Emily asked. "The paperwork, let's get this filled out" he smiled and pulled up another chair. He grabbed his pen and they set to work. Lisa knocked on the door 15 minutes later. "Come in" Blaine said setting the pen down. "Lunch" Lisa said as she entered. Emily got up and went to her bag where she pulled one of the carbonated waters from it as Lisa put the sandwich wraps on the desk. "Thank-you Lisa, file this right away" Blaine said and handed her the completed stack of papers. Lisa took the papers and left the office. They ate lunch in a comfortable silence.

"Ready to get back to work?" Blaine asked after awhile. "Have I said thank-you yet?" Emily asked as she stood up. "For what?" Blaine asked. "For everything. I never imagined that any of this could have happened. "Macy, you, Kurt, singing, the triplets. It's all so fantastic. I half expect to wake up in my run down apartment" Emily said. "It's not a dream, at least I don't think it is. I would hate to wake up still in high school having never met Kurt. With out him I wouldn't be here, wouldn't have Macy, you, the triplets, all of this" Blaine waved his arms around indicating the office. "Blainers..." Puck called over the intercom. "We'll be right there. Don't get your tighty whities in a twist" Blaine said as he pressed the speaker button. "I'm not wearing any tighty whities...wait, that came out wrong, I'm wearing boxers" Puck said. Blaine rolled his eyes and he and Emily left the office. "Alright, we've only got 90 minutes to knock this out. Let's do this" Blaine said as they entered the booth.

"Right, sound check Joe" Puck said. Blaine and Emily stepped into the booth where the new sheet music was waiting. Blaine spread it out for them as Emily put her head phones on. Blaine did the same and they waited. "Alright you two, how's the volume?" Puck asked. "Take me up a little" Blaine said. Puck nodded and fiddled with a few knobs. "How's that?" Puck asked. "Perfect" Blaine said. "What about you Emily?" Puck asked. "It's good" Emily said. "Alright, let's run through this once for practice and then we'll knock it out of the park" Puck said. "Don't you play football Puck?" Blaine asked. "Fine, we'll score a touchdown. That better?" Puck asked. Blaine smirked at him through the window. "Whenever you're ready Joe" Puck said. Joe started playing and Blaine started singing.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
>just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
>to hear sleigh bells in the snow<p>

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
>with every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright,  
>and may all your Christmases be white<p>

Emily took over from there, smiling as he winked at her. 

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
>just like the ones I used to know<br>Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
>to hear sleigh bells in the snow<p>

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
>just like the ones I used to know<br>May your days be merry and bright,  
>and may all your Christmases be white <p>

Blaine joined her then. They're voices instantly compatible.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,  
>with every Christmas card I write<br>May your days be merry and bright,  
>and may all your Christmases be white<p>

May your days be merry and bright,  
>and may all your Christmases be white<p>

And may all your Christmases be white (All your Christmases be white)  
>And may all your Christmases be white (All your Christmases be white)<br>And may all your Christmases be  
>(All your Christmases be white)<br>(All your Christmases be white)"

"That was great guys. Let me hear that list bit again but this time I want Blaine to take the bottom, and let's see how that sounds" Puck said. Joe picked up where he was talking about and they sang the last bit again. "Nope, liked it better the other way. What about you?" Puck asked. "I liked it better blended, but it was a good idea to try" Blaine said. "Alright then kids, let's get a hole in one shall we?" Puck asked. "Golf now?" Blaine asked. "Shut up" Puck said and Blaine smirked again.

They spent an hour working on it and making it perfect, re-recording a few pieces here and there before Puck called it perfect. Emily pulled the head phones off and put them back as Blaine gathered the music and they left the booth. "Alright, let's hear it" Blaine said. Puck pushed a few buttons and turned toward the computer. "Put that on disc too. I want Kurt to hear it" Blaine said. "You got it boss man" Puck said. "Too? You put the other one on disc?" Emily asked. "Course, speaking of, I need you sign this" He said pulled the disc from his bag and handing it to her with a black sharpie. "Why?" "Tradition. I ask all of my artists to sign the first copy of their first recording" Blaine said.

Emily shrugged and uncapped the sharpie. "Whoa, that smells so bad" Emily quickly signed her name on the disc and handed both back to Blaine. A flashing light caught Emily's attention. "What's that?" Emily asked. "The intercom" Puck said. "Go for Puck" he said pressing a button. "Are they still there?" Lisa's voice floated out of the speaker. "Yeah, they just got out of the booth" Puck said. "Turn on 97.4" Lisa said and disconnected. Puck turned toward the radio sitting against the back wall and turned it on tuning in to the right station.

"I know we've just passed Christmas and we've got a whole summer to go before we get there again but we've got a Christmas song from a new artist over at Hummel-Anderson Records. Inside sources tell us that this song is going to be on the Christmas Album Blaine Hummel-Anderson and his family are recording so here it is folks, 'Where Are You Christmas'. I hope you like it as much as I did." Emily looked at Blaine, her mouth open as her song began to play. Blaine's cell phone rang a minute in. "Hey honey" Blaine said with a smile. "Yeah, it is amazing...Yup, only took about an hour...Yeah, we're all done here...right, I'll send her your way then" Blaine said "Alright, see you at home honey" and he hung up. "Kurt says it's amazing and his new favorite song. He also wants you to stop by his officer before picking Macy up."

"So I guess our listeners really enjoyed that song. The switch board is lit up like a Christmas tree and all of our callers have had nothing but good things to say. If anyone over at Hummel-Anderson Records is listening you need to give that person a contract." "Already done" Blaine told the radio even though the announcer wouldn't be able to hear him. "Nicely done Emily, everyone loves it" Puck said. "Thanks" Emily said breathlessly. "Alright, so let's get you out of here so that you can go to Kurt" Blaine said.

Once in the lobby Lisa was there with Emily's coat and bag waiting for them. Blaine took her coat and helped her into his before handing her his bag and car keys. "You know where's Kurt's office is?" Blaine asked. "Yeah, but I don't know the password for the gate at home" Emily said. "I'll text it to you" Blaine said as he walked her out of the building and to the car. "Quick, get in and go" Blaine said as they reached the car. "Why?" Emily asked. "Paparazzi, see you at home" Blaine pressed a kiss to her cheek before closing the driver's door behind her. Emily started the car and drover off out of the parking lot as several cars and vans pulled in. Blaine hurried back into the building and several security workers stood in front of the front doors.

**AN: And there you have it. A big shout out to those that have reviewed and or added this story to their favorite or story alert. I greatly appreciate it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (I'm thinking about adding subliminal messaging to the next chapter lol)**

**Seriously though, just press that little button down there that says review and say yay or something.**

**Also follow me on twitter amedasani**


End file.
